


Accidently on Purpose

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [4]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh teases Speed...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: saphire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidently on Purpose

Speed watched Calleigh walk in that morning and groaned when he saw what she was wearing.  They hadn't been together as a couple for long and things he never paid much attention to before drew him like a moth to a flame now. For instance, Calleigh knew how it tortured him when she wore button down shirts and left the buttons undone just far enough to give a hint of the curve of her breasts but not enough to be blatant. She knew he would like to do nothing more than pull her to him and one by one undo her buttons.  Horatio had just caught him locker room a couple days ago doing exactly that when they were trying to catch a few moments after not seeing each other for a few days. Thankfully their boss hadn't said anything, choosing to pretend he hadn't seen anything. 

Today she wore a form fitting sapphire blue shirt, unbuttoned just far enough to leave a lot to the imagination. The contrast of the blue against her skin was enough to make him want to slowly pop the rest of the buttons and run his tongue down between her breasts.

Tim knew this was payback for choosing to work for the night shift guy and ending up on a case that kept him away longer than the one or two nights he'd originally agreed to cover.  He also knew that when they got off work tonight, sapphire blue would be his favourite color and while part of him wanted to rip the buttons open and strip the shirt off her the other part of him wanted to see her riding him with the shirt framing her.

He'd put the "do not disturb" sign on his lab door, hoping it would keep Calleigh to her own lab and keep his libido in check until they got off work and he could have his way with her but he kept seeing flashes of blue in his peripheral vision and knew by the frequency she was doing it on purpose.


End file.
